


Sweet Like Sin

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Cheating, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill turns to the only person who can make him feel better after yet another fight with Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by We Found Us. I wrote this a while back, not long after the album came out but never posted it because it never got finished. **Marie** reminded me of it when she asked what I thought of the song, so I’ve edited it up and thought I may as well share. It's not my usual so hope I did okay... Happy Sunday, everyone!

“Bill, c’mon, don’t be a fuckin’ princess.”   
  
Bill jerked away from Alex as he loomed close, cringing when rough lips made contact with his cheek. With a hand he swiped at his face, disgusted with his boyfriend.   
  
“Don’t fucking touch me,” he growled.   
  
“Baby,” Alex was close again and Bill felt large hands grab at his waist, trying to draw him in for kiss. It was not going to work, Alex was not going to sweet talk him out of an argument. Bill was getting tired of their constant bust ups, he felt exhausted, drained from yet  _another_  fight about Bill’s reluctance to come out and he was drunk enough to feel bitter anger flood his system and clench his heart in fury.   
  
“Don’t.” He forced a hand between their bodies and placed his palm flat on Alex’s chest, pushing hard.   
  
“Can’t we just forget tonight?” Alex was imploring. “Come an’ dance with me... please?”   
  
Bill looked up into Alex dark eyes, pupils blown wide from whatever Shiro had been passing around earlier. Alex was drunk and high off whatever shit he’d taken and Bill was in no mood to deal with him. All Alex would ever do after a fight is try and drink or fuck the night away.   
  
“You always want to forget,” he said lowly.   
  
“Tha’s not true,” Alex was frowning. Bill wanted to push, wanted to make Alex as angry as he felt. As soon as they’d arrived at the club Alex had been keen to ignore their argument, declaring the first round his as he’d made his way to the bar with Shay and Ria, arms slung snugly around both their waists. Bill had made eye contact with Tom as he’d watched his boyfriend run away but it hadn’t lasted long. Bill felt ashamed when Tom saw him like this, he felt embarrassed that he couldn’t hold his own in an argument, that Alex’s instant denial that it had ever happened made him look like a fool. Tom hated Alex.   
  
“Yes it fucking, is,” Bill pursed his lips and finally dropped his eyes from Alex’s. Instantly, Alex grabbed Bill’s chin between his finger and thumb and jerked his head up again.   
  
“I said don’t fucking touch me!” Bill’s voice was loud now and he knew they’d start drawing attention to themselves if they weren’t careful.   
  
“C’mon, I can make the hurt go away,” Alex said.   
  
“There wouldn’t be any fucking hurt in the first place if it wasn’t for you,” Bill spat viciously.   
  
Alex visibly recoiled and Bill hoped that one had hurt.   
  
“Don’t say that,” Alex said.   
  
“I mean it,” Bill said, refusing to look away as Alex stared back at him.   
  
“No you don’t,” Alex denied, shaking his head. Bill could see he was going to lose Alex to whatever pill he’d swallowed soon, his eyes were focusing in and out of Bill, trying to follow what was going on.   
  
“You can’t ask something so big of me,” Bill hissed. “You don’t understand, you don’t fucking understand what it would be like.”   
  
“The world is a different place,” Alex slurred. “No one cares who you fuck.”   
  
Bill’s gaped at Alex. “Just someone to fuck, am I?”   
  
“Who you love,” Alex waved a hand, as though the two were the same fucking thing.   
  
The music vibrated around them and someone knocked into Alex, sending him stumbling into Bill.   
  
“Ugh,” Bill shoved his boyfriend away, unable to stand his touch.   
  
“Just because it was so fucking easy for you, doesn’t mean it will be the same for me,” Bill said bitterly.   
  
“Who gives a shit what people say?” Alex said, his hands wrapping around Bill’s waist and pulling him right against his body. “You only need me.”   
  
Bill looked away as he thought how untrue those words were. He couldn’t agree with Alex, there was only one person he needed, would ever need, and it wasn’t Alex.   
  
“Just fucking forget it, Bill,” Alex’s eyes were black now, slightly hooded as the drug kicked in. “Forget it and I’ll fuck you better later.”   
  
Bill felt sick. “Fuck you.”   
  
He wrenched himself from Alex’s hold and stumbled backwards for two steps until he stood straight and tall, glaring at his boyfriend with utter abhorrence. “Don’t call me in the morning.”   
  
“Where’re you going?” Alex wanted to know. He took a half step toward Bill again but Bill’s hands flew up between them, preventing Alex from coming any closer.   
  
“To find someone who cares.”   
  
Bill turned on his heel, striding over to the booth where he knew he’d find the rest of their friends. Alex wouldn’t follow, Bill knew he was ready to ride his high and Bill wasn’t about to stop him. Shoving through a group of scantily clad girls, he made his way across the club, shaking with rage. As soon as he was close, Tom looked up from his drink, immediately retracting his hand from around Ria’s waist as he half stood, ready to greet Bill. Bill stopped several feet short of the table, reluctant to get dragged into socialising with his friends.   
  
No one else had noticed Bill’s arrival but he didn’t care, he only wanted Tom.   
  
With a questioning tilt of his head, Tom stood, abandoning his drink at the table and frowning. Bill nodded, silently asking Tom to come with him, to take care of him.   
  
“Hey man,” Shiro grabbed Tom’s arm. “Where are you going?”   
  
“Bill,” Tom replied shortly. Shiro let go of his arm and went back to laughing at an anecdote Shay was telling, long used to Bill and Tom wandering off together at odd times. Fleetingly, Ria caught Bill’s eye and Bill could see the familiar spark of jealousy his brother’s girlfriend could never quite hide. Bill would always come first. He felt sorry for her, he really did, she was a sweet girl and good for Tom but Bill needed his twin right now.   
  
As soon as Tom reached him, Bill sent him an imploring look. They retreated into a dark corner, standing away from the dancing revellers so they could hear each other better.   
  
“You okay?” Tom asked. With two fingers he touched Bill’s hip and Bill wanted to melt into the touch.   
  
“No,” Bill replied. He wasn’t going to cry, not yet. He felt too angry for that, Alex’s behaviour too familiar to cry over any more.   
  
“Bill, I will fucking knock him out,” Tom said, his voice low and threatening. “I swear I will.”   
  
Bill shook his head and closed his eyes momentarily. “Don’t. I love him.”   
  
“Do you?” Tom asked.   
  
Bill felt sick again. “Yes,” he forced himself to say.   
  
The look Tom gave him told him he knew the truth. But the truth hurt them both more than pretending to love Alex.   
  
“Leave him,” Tom said. Bill didn’t miss the note of desperation in his twin’s voice.   
  
But he shook his head. “I can’t.”   
  
Tom’s eyes were burning into his but Bill couldn’t look away, so ready to drown in his brother tonight... every night.   
  
“I wish you would,” Tom said, softer this time. “I can’t fucking stand it.”   
  
Tom took a step closer and Bill shot an anxious glance over Tom’s shoulder. Ria wasn’t looking but he got the impression she’d only just glanced away. They were almost out of sight of everyone but Bill still felt exposed. He pressed further back into the shadows, pulling Tom with him. Ria didn’t need to see them like this.   
  
“It’s not always bad,” Bill reminded Tom. It truly wasn’t, Alex made him laugh, was sweet to him and was respectful of Bill’s wishes... most of them. Alex and Bill worked well together, but Tom and Bill worked better.   
  
“I know but...  _fuck_ ,” Tom swore harshly and one of his hands suddenly flew to the wall beside Bill’s head and smacked it. “This is so fucked up.”   
  
Gently, Bill wound his fingers into the hem of Tom’s shirt and tugged his brother closer, not enough to seem strange to any onlookers but enough to distract Tom from his anger.   
  
“Tomi,” Bill said gently, using the old endearment to ground his twin.   
  
Tom’s eyes found him again and Bill held his gaze steadily.   
  
“I want to forget about him,” Bill said sadly, searching Tom’s eyes as he said the words. “For tonight.”   
  
Tom’s eyes flickered blue and purple in the club lights, the music making it hard for them to hear each other but he knew Tom understood. Nodding once, Tom took Bill’s hand and led him through the crowds. No one paid them any attention, too busy with themselves and the music, sweaty bodies writhing together under the beat and flashing bright colours as the strobe made everything pulse like a flick book of debauchery.   
  
Bill followed Tom until they reached the toilets; loud, hot and full of intoxicated LA glitterati. No one paid them any mind as Tom took them both into a stall, locking the door behind them and turning to Bill. No one knew who they were here, no one cared, they would just assume they’d locked themselves into the cubicle to snort a couple of lines, away from the watchful eyes of club security.   
  
“I fucking hate him,” Tom said as he pushed Bill up against the locked door forcefully.   
  
Bill let his brother pin him against the cool surface, his own hands automatically reaching under Tom’s shirt and dragging it up to feel his skin. Rough lips met the skin on Bill’s neck and he let out a small sigh, tilting his head to let his twin kiss up the exposed skin, sweaty from the club and his still potent anger.   
  
“I know,” he said as he dragged his nails down Tom’s back, leaving marks he knew would fade before Ria would notice later.   
  
“He gets to fucking have you and he treats you like shit,” Tom pulled away to look at Bill with wild eyes.   
  
“Shh,” Bill warned, though he knew any sounds they made would be obscured by both the barely muffled club music and the shrieks from the constant flow of people in and out of the bathroom.   
  
Frustration burned in Tom’s eyes and Bill took his brother’s cheeks in both his hands, moving in slowly and holding Tom’s gaze. Tom’s hands gripped Bill’s waist tightly, pulling him close while he still pushed them both against the door, both trying to be as close as possible. As he felt Tom’s breath ghost over his lips, his eyes fluttered shut and he parted his lips ever so slightly. The moment hung for several seconds and Bill could feel Tom’s eyes on him through his closed lids.   
  
“It will always be you,” Bill whispered, unable to look at his twin while he said it.   
  
Tom’s fingers clenched around Bill’s waist so tightly it hurt and Bill knew he would bruise.   
  
Then Tom was kissing him, a scorching kiss that told Bill everything he already knew. Bill moaned softly as Tom’s hands slipped round to his ass, hauling him even close in the tight space and pressing their groins together. It was always so urgent, so quick, over before it started. They never had time to love each other properly.   
  
“We have to be quick,” Bill reminded Tom, although he knew Tom was already aware of the limited time they had.   
  
“I know.”   
  
Bill could hear how cracked his twins’ voice sounded and his heart broke.   
  
Ignoring the drunken shrieks coming from outside the stall, Bill focused on his twin, let himself be swept up by Tom all around him, letting Tom pervade his every sense and make him forget.   
  
They kisses furiously, gasping into each other’s mouths every time they broke apart, so desperate to be as close as they could. Tom’s hands had reached into the back of Bill’s tight jeans to palm the flesh. Everything was beginning to feel too hot.   
  
“Yes,” Bill hissed as Tom’s hands parted his ass cheeks and pressed a warm finger against his hole.   
  
“I don’t have anything,” Tom said as he broke the kiss.   
  
Bill licked at Tom’s bottom lip and reached into an inside pocket of his jacket.   
  
Tom’s eyebrows rose as he plucked the small bottle from Bill’s hand and uncapped it.   
  
“Alex wanted...” Bill waved a hand awkwardly, not wanting to bring up the fact that he and Alex had had plans to go home early while the rest of their friends remained at the club. That was before they’d had the argument.   
  
With a sigh Tom looked down at his own hands while he slicked two digits with the lube before replacing the bottle in his own jean pocket. With sad eyes, Bill dug into his jacket again, this time pulling out a small square packet and pressing it into Tom’s clean hand.   
  
Tom didn’t say anything and Bill knew why. Tom hated anything that came between them.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Bill said, closing Tom’s fingers around the condom and pressing their foreheads together. For a second they remained, and then Tom pulled back, not looking at Bill. It would have been stupid not to use one, Bill knew, both he and Tom had more than each other now and they couldn’t forget it.   
  
“Turn around,” Tom said gruffly. Bill exhaled, reaching for Tom to kiss him bitingly before they switched places and Bill turned so his back was to Tom. With shaking hands he undid his belt buckle and shoved his jeans and boxers down just below his ass. He felt Tom do the same and then something warm and thick was pressing against Bill’s ass, rubbing between the crease. He shivered.   
  
Someone yelled a profanity outside the stall but they both ignored it, it wasn’t directed at them and even if it was they couldn’t bring themselves to care, too wrapped up in the short time they had together.   
  
Then Tom’s cock was replaced with two cold fingers that slipped past the tight ring of muscle and into Bill’s body without warning. He cried out and threw his head back to Tom’s shoulder.   
  
Instantly, Tom’s hand came up to cover his open mouth and Bill sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as Tom’s fingers pressed into him hard and then split, stretching him wide.   
  
Bill winced, it hurt but he wanted to feel it, he wanted to feel everything Tom was going to give him, he wanted to wake up tomorrow and still be able to feel where Tom had fit into him, opened him up and then fucked him hard.   
  
Suddenly Tom’s hand was gone from over his mouth and Bill twisted so he could shove his face into Tom’s neck, inhaling Tom’s scent as his twin dragged hot fingers in and out of his ass.   
  
“Please,” Bill begged, already so desperate to feel Tom fill him up.   
  
Tom’s lips were pressing against Bill’s jaw, tilting down to meet Bill where he lay against his shoulder, almost useless. They kissed hotly, tongues sliding together in time with Tom’s fingers and then a third joined, loosening Bill up more for Tom’s cock.   
  
“Are you ready?” Tom rasped, scissoring his fingers inside Bill’s little body.   
  
Bill cried out again and squeezed his eyes shut.   
  
“Yes,” he panted.   
  
Tom kissed him again and Bill felt Tom’s fingers curl deep inside him, brushing over his spot.   
  
“Condom,” he reminded Tom dazedly.   
  
“I know,” Tom said. With a slick movement, he removed his fingers and Bill could hear something rustling. A moment later he noticed a ripped square of blue flutter to the floor; the discarded wrapper.   
  
“Bend over,” Tom instructed and Bill did, leaning heavily with two hands on the back of the toilet. Tom’s hands were on him immediately, petting up the smooth skin of his back, shoving the jacket and t-shirt up to expose Bill’s back.   
  
Knowing Tom liked it when Bill responded to his touch, he arched his back, pushing his ass against Tom’s groin wantonly. His own cock twitched, rock hard already, as he felt his twin’s rub against his hole teasingly. Nothing else mattered to Bill right then, not the loud thump of the DJ or the buzz from the club goers on the other side of this door... not Alex. Not anybody but Tom.   
  
“Fuck me, Tom,” he whispered, twisting his head over his shoulder to glance at his brother. Tom’s eyes were hooded with lust, dull with sadness.   
  
“Bill,” he croaked, stroking Bill’s lower back soothingly. Slowly, he pressed forward and Bill had to look away, dropping his head as his arms began to shake. It was never easy with Tom, it felt so fucking good but hurt so fucking much. Everywhere Tom was touching Bill was as sweet as sin and he couldn’t take it.   
  
He gasped, his mouth opening wide as Tom filled him up slowly until he was deep inside Bill, stretching him wider than his fingers ever could. Panting, his arms gave way but Tom was hauling him up until Bill was forced upright against his brother, their bodies flush.   
  
“Fuck,” Tom said against Bill’s ear. “I want this all the time... Bill...I want... I love—”   
  
Bill nodded before Tom could say the words, unable to say anything as Tom began moving fast, pounding in and out. The pace was relentless, Tom gave him no time to adjust, but they had no time. This was all it could ever be, a quick fuck in the bathroom of a club.   
  
The bitter thought made Bill’s heart ache and he threw his arms over his shoulders to grab handfuls of Tom’s hair, tugging him round to meet his lips. They smashed together, kissing and panting into each other’s mouth as Tom fucked Bill hard and fast. Frantically the moved, only making the smallest of sounds, aware they couldn’t be too loud, had to be careful. They should be being more careful, but Bill couldn’t bring himself to care. Fuck the world, let them have this.   
  
The smacking sound of skin to skin contact was drowned out by the clubbers, who were still shouting brazenly to each other, new swathes leaving and entering as Tom fucked Bill in the dingy cubicle.   
  
The feeling of Tom’s dick pounding into him was sending Bill over the edge and he sucked in desperate breaths. Tom’s arms were the only thing holding up and when they slackened, Bill fell forward with a cry, his hands barely holding him up as they made contact with the back of the toilet.   
  
Then one of Tom’s hands snaked round to Bill’s dick to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Bill let out a low moan, it was becoming too much. They were too moving fast, fervently chasing each other’s orgasm as Tom ploughed onto Bill and Bill clenched tight around his twin.   
  
“Fuck, Bill!” Tom warned him. Bill felt Tom jerk into him and his hand tightened around his cock.   
  
“Ah!” Bill hissed as Tom’s fingers squeezed and he exploded, come streaking over Tom’s hand and the toilet seat.   
  
For several seconds, Tom pulsed inside Bill, riding out his high as Bill continued to clench rhythmically around Tom’s cock. Their heavy breaths filled the stall as they came down together. It was all over too fast and Bill knew he needed to get out of there.   
  
Gently, Tom was pulling him back to stand against him and he weakly let him, unable to do anything else. Something was rising in his chest and he sucked in a sharp breath, trying not to panic.   
  
“Don’t,” Tom whispered as strong arms came around him and pulled him back. His twin still hadn’t pulled out and Bill didn’t want him to, he wanted to stay like this forever, filled by nothing by his brother.   
  
“Shh, Tom was hushing Bill, rubbing gentle circles over his belly and kissing his ear. “Stay for one minute.”   
  
The whimper that escaped Bill’s lips was unbidden and he clamped his teeth over his lower lip, urging himself silently to calm the fuck down.   
  
“Don’t, Bill,” Tom beseeched, holding onto Bill tighter.   
  
Someone hammered on the door and then both jumped, tensing for a moment before realising whoever was knocking was just being rowdy. It wasn’t one of their friends, it wasn’t Alex.   
  
“You’re okay,” Tom told him and Bill nodded, his chest heaving with the effort it took to not cry. Carefully, his twin pulled out and Bill had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop the sob escaping. It was over, they had to go back to reality and the thought made Bill feel sick.   
  
“Tomi,” he whispered hoarsely.   
  
“You’re okay,” Tom repeated but when Bill turned he saw his twin’s cheeks were damp with silent tears.   
  
Quietly, they re-dressed, Tom making sure Bill was in order, brushing his hair off his forehead and kissing his cheek chastely. Bill’s eyes flickered shut as Tom’s lips lingered just a moment too long and then he pulled back, away from Bill.   
  
They gazed at each other for several moments and then Tom said quietly, “Forever?”   
  
“I promise,” Bill said. Without another word, Tom left, slipping out the door unseen by the people on the other side and leaving Bill to collect himself before he followed. Back to their friends, back to the real world... back to Alex.   
  
A lone tear rolled down his cheek.   
  


~~~~

  
  
Tanned arms wrapped around Bill from behind as he fell into bed. He closed his eyes as a scratchy kiss was dropped to the back of his neck, pressing against the tattoo.   
  
“Forgive me, baby?”   
  
Bill squeezed his eyes shut and nodded against the pillow.   
  
“Yes,” he whispered.   
  
It wasn’t a lie, but he wished it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Really sorry to Alex and Ria, this was a shitty fic of me to write :(


End file.
